


The Mark's I Leave Are For The Pleasure

by cathenian



Series: The Caricature of Criminal Behaviour [3]
Category: The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathenian/pseuds/cathenian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way that after months of this, that Blake can say no. So he continues to let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark's I Leave Are For The Pleasure

John Blake had become accustomed to the sporadic visits from one of Gotham’s most sought after villains. _Bane,_ the man was something else. He was different than some of the earlier criminals who had inhabited Gotham, but at the same time wasn’t. He wasn’t mad like the Joker had been, or Scarecrow; he was instead a brilliant man who had not yet revealed why he was here. So far, he had only integrated himself in Gotham’s underground.

Blake was lucky enough to have avoided getting put on the case looking into Bane and instead had been put on a different case by Commissioner Gordon. But that wasn’t something he was thinking about when he was being fucked into his bed by the aforementioned criminal. He arched back with a hiss, hands curling in the blankets in an attempt to find some kind of leverage.

Bane’s weight pushed down on his back, pressing his chest into the mattress and the side of his face into the blankets. A hand engulfed his hip, holding them up so that his ass was in the air and easier for Bane to pound into. Sweat lined their skin, glittering in the moonlight filtering in from the open window and giving their pale skin a ghostly hue.

“Shit,” Blake hissed as Bane slid out, before slamming home. His breath came in panted, sharp, gasps, punctuating the night. The burn of minimal preparation and full thrusts had his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the blankets and had his eyes squeezing shut. Bane’s quick, one two, prep hadn’t nearly been enough to prepare Blake for the man’s thick cock. The pain from each thrust coursed through his system, mingling with the pleasure that came from Bane’s accurate aim at his prostate.

“You like it rough don’t you?” Bane purred with a low laugh into his ear. Blake let loose another curse in response, rolled his hips backwards, only to be stopped by Bane’s hand. He didn’t generally prefer sex rough, but with Bane, he needed it. If they had anything that wasn’t rough, painful, quick, then they would be delving into territory that Blake didn’t want to explore. Fucking a criminal was bad enough, he didn’t need anything else.

“You’re a slut for my cock aren’t you?” Bane asked, rocking forward quickly. Again Blake didn’t give him a response, other than an expletive. He wasn’t going to admit to the fact that he would indeed allow these quick fucks to continue, because the burn and sin of it all was addicting. Sex had changed in the two months that he had known Bane. No longer could he find complete satisfaction in a normal night of sex. He had come to expect this.

He moaned, legs spreading wider to allow Bane more space to move, inwardly cursing himself for doing so. Bane made a low noise of satisfaction that sent a spiral of heat through his system and had Blake curling his toes in response.

“There we go,” Bane muttered with a snap of his hips. He slid in far and deep, hitting just where he knew Blake would feel it the most. It hadn’t taken him long to learn the ticks of the cops body and he could appreciate that one spot that made Blake turn rigid and make a low keening noise that he tried so desperately to stifle. He angled his hips again before sliding forward, ruining Blake’s resolve to keep silent.

He let out a low moan, pressing his face into the blankets to muffle the noises. He didn’t want his neighbours reporting him for making too much noise. It was only a small benefit that it made Bane growl in frustration. The larger man enjoyed breaking Blake with his ministrations, leaving him a mess.

“Haven’t we talked about this John?” Bane hummed in his ear, his weight solid against Blake’s slim frame. Blake reached back with his hand, grabbing a hold of the arm supporting Bane above him. He wrapped his fingers around the man’s bulging forearm and dug his blunt finger nails into flesh. The skin on skin contact was more grounding than his grip on the blanket had been.

“You can do better than that,” Blake threw back mockingly. He panted open mouthed into the blankets, leaving a damp patch. He knew that he was playing with fire, that he was taunting a deadly snake. The fear of pushing just a little too hard and the challenge were what made this different. Fucking with one another in an attempt to get the upper hand was the addiction. The knowledge that no matter how hard he fought, he would always end up on the receiving end, was the attraction.

He was flirting with disaster, but that was fine with him; as long as it didn’t change into something tamer. This wasn’t about love, or even lust, but about the fight.

Bane made a low noise of amusement, as he slid his arm from Blake’s grasp and left the smaller man scrambling for something to hold onto. His arm came up to band across Blake’s shoulders, bracketing his arms in and pulling them tightly together. He kept his other hand firmly on the other man’s hip, holding him still. Bane pulled back with his arm, bending Blake backwards until they were kneeling on the bed. He kicked Blake’s thighs further apart with his knees and thrust up and in sharply.

“Fuck,” Blake gasped, back bowed and head falling back onto Bane’s shoulder. He released a drawn out moan, hips swivelling and sinking further back onto Bane’s cock. Bane grunted, burying his nose in the crook of Blake’s neck and nipping at his pulse with sharp, crooked teeth.

“That’s it,” Bane moved down Blake’s neck and across his shoulder. He buried his teeth into the soft flesh, causing Blake to yelp at the slight pain. He knew that his skin would be marked in the morning, but luckily, Bane seemed satisfied with branding him in area’s that he could easily hide behind rolled down sleeves.

Bane slid the hand, holding Blake’s hips steady, forward and wrapped them around the smaller man’s cock. His finger’s danced teasingly across his skin, mocking in comparison to his otherwise purposeful movements. For all of his rough edges, he was fluid as he moved, muscles rippling under skin gracefully. It was a contrast of graceful and ragged.

Bane released Blake’s shoulder from between his teeth and licked a strip from where he had bit him and up to his neck. The sweat was heady on his tongue and satisfying. With one more swivel of his hips and sliding his palm across Blake’s cock, he pushed the man over the edge.

Blake’s back snapped straight, mouth falling open on a low cry. His eyes squeezed shut, his thighs quivering as Bane pulled him tightly against his chest. Bane nipped at Blake’s ears as he worked him through his orgasm. He wasn’t far behind, giving one last final thrust, before he was curling himself over Blake; pushing him back down into the bed as they both shuddered in the aftermath of their climax.

Blake curled his arms under the pillow, gasping for air as he shuddered under Bane’s weight. The bigger man gave a low hum of satisfaction as he nipped at the back of Blake’s neck. The man had a fascination with biting, something Blake had discovered over the months.

Blake found no fault in it though, because for some inexplicable reason, finding the marks after a night of letting Bane fuck him sent a wave of heat through his system. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get up after Bane left and stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He would let his fingers seek out the marks; tracing his finger tips over them and feeling them twinge in remembered pain.

He would never admit that staring at the marks turned him on and that he would return to his bedroom to fall back onto the bed. He would never tell anyone that he would hike up his knees and close his eyes. He would keep silent that he jerked himself off to the thought of Bane’s crooked teeth marking his skin, claiming in the most visible way.

That would be his plan for later though, working himself down from the thoughts about Bane fucking him. It was an easy way to wind down in preparation for his day job. It was the easiest way to divide fucking and work. It had nothing to do with how hot his body burned with only a thought about the night’s previous activities.

“You’re fucking hot, get off.” Blake hissed from under Bane. His fingers curled in the blanket and he watched the sweat slid off of his skin. He was to warm with Bane’s heat and the warmth coming in from the open bedroom window. It was hot during the nights and being too warm was something that he had never been to fond of.

The other man’s weight was something he could deal with, because even if Bane was laden down with muscle; he was careful not to put all of it down on Blake. It wouldn’t take much for Bane to break Blake if he wanted to and it was something that Blake never forgot. It still didn’t stop him from being waspish when it came to the other man. He was drawn to the danger, like a moth to a flame.

Bane gave a light grunt and one last bite to the back of his neck, before rolling to the side. Blake gave a sigh of relief, rolling over onto his back and taking in a deep breath. He grimaced at the mess they had made of the bed, the wet stains of come and lube. He could feel it on his skin to, dripping between his thighs and onto the bedding.

He was never one to argue with Bane about the use of a condom, because he really didn’t have much brain function when they started and he was generally too out of his mind to complain. His limbs were loose and he really didn’t fucking care about anything right then.

The bed dipped as Bane stood up and sauntered across the bedroom. Blake let his eyes follow him, noticing that he wasn’t bending down to collect his clothes, but going right for the hallway. That was new.

“Where are you going?” Blake asked, voice gravely and husky. He swallowed, attempting to regain his more professional voice, but watching Bane’s shoulders, ass and legs move in the dim light was rather distracting.

“I was thinking of getting something to eat and then see what to do from there.” Bane threw back as he left the room and went out into the hallway, out of sight.

Blake blinked in surprise, but couldn’t think of anything to say. Generally they fucked and then Bane left. He didn’t seem to be leaving though, no, he seemed to be making himself at home. “Fuck.”

This was not something that he had been expecting. Blake lifted an arm and traced the crooked indents that Bane had left in his shoulder. Bane was changing the rules of their game and it left Blake scrambling to figure it out. He swore again, because he had no idea what Bane was doing or what his goal was.

Blake had no idea what was going on, but there was nothing that he could say against it. He was addicted and you couldn’t drop a bad habit with just a thought.

  
_Fin_   



End file.
